My Favourite Dirty Mistress
by EveryKurtHasHisSam
Summary: When things go from bad to worse with Derek, Meredith turns to an unexpected source for comfort. Nobody could have foreseen what happened afterwards. Rated M.


My Favourite Dirty Mistress

**When things go from bad to worse with Derek, Meredith turns to an unexpected source for comfort. Nobody could have foreseen what happened afterwards. Rated T. **

Chapter 1- It Could Be

* * *

I, Mark Sloan, had never ever considered that I would trade the life of being a dirty, sleazy whore for the life of settling down with a woman and happily living with her. If you had have asked me that a few weeks ago, I would've probably punched you and then slept with the nearest attractive girl I could find. But now I'd met _her_, things could never be the same.

It was around the time that I had agreed with Richard Webber that I would be the Head of Plastic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. I came there to repair my friendship with Derek and possibly my…whatever it was with Addison, but they was trying to reinvigorate some spark back into their marriage, so that wasn't the most solid of ideas. But it turned out that Addison Montgomery-Shepherd was no longer a prominent goal in my life anymore. I had turned my attentions towards somebody who I had a lot in common with and was gorgeous and _understood_ me, something that nobody else had ever done before.

So I had had to face it.

I was madly in love with Meredith Grey.

I know what you're thinking; it was the second time I'd done this to Derek. By that I mean fall in love with his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend in this situation. I just don't see what they saw in him. I mean, sure there's the hair. Even I, a very happily heterosexual male appreciate the hair of one Derek Shepherd. But apart from that and his neurosurgery abilities, the man's a walking dud. He's arrogant and more than a little selfish. It makes me wonder what Meredith and Addison saw in him. I _know_ that I'm arrogant and sometimes selfish, but who isn't? And Derek has those two qualities in spades.

So when the events unfolded how they did, I was a happy little surgeon.

I stood on the balcony of the hospital, overlooking the hullaballoo that occurred in this insane place. I saw Meredith, as gorgeous as ever, storming furiously towards none other than that wretched neurosurgeon.

"What did you just say to me?!" Meredith raged, clearly angered by whatever bonehead Shepherd had done.

"It's unforgivable." Derek countered, smirking like the arrogant little bitch he was.

"I don't remember ever asking you to forgive me." Meredith snapped.

"So was the knitting a phase? Who's next? Alex? 'Cause I heard he likes to sleep around. You two have that in common." Derek said, a certain calmness invading his voice. Oh, he did _not_ just call Meredith a whore.

"You don't get to call me a whore!" She grabbed his arm and twisted him around so he was facing her again. "When I met you, I thought I had found the person that I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I was done. So all the boys and all the bars. Who cared? Because I was done. You left me. You chose Addison. I'm all put back together now. I make no apologies for how I chose to repair what you broke. You don't get to call me a whore." She repeated.

"This thing with us, it's finished. It's over."

"Finally." If Meredith was hurting, she certainly didn't show it then.

"Yeah, it's done." Derek said, probably just to make sure he twisted the knife inside of her gut before he pulled it out. Sick bastard.

"It _is _done." Meredith snarled and turned on her heel. Everybody had stopped dead in the middle of that, watching the argument with a nosey expression on their faces, drinking in the drama as if there wasn't enough in a freaking hospital. Seriously, get a sense of perspective!

Meredith was frozen, as if she was rooted to the spot.

I coughed to get everybody's attention.

"Clear out! You just gonna stand there like idiots or you gonna save some lives? Get outta here!" I roared, breaking the pregnant silence that had befallen the area.

Meredith looked up at me and half-smiled. Her eyes were full of tears and she looked like she was trying her damn hardest not to release them. I already knew that she was reluctant to show any signs of weakness. I jogged down the steps at a quick pace, waiting to meet her. She looked down.

I tilted her chin up so she was looking at me and all I could think about was how mesmerising her eyes were or the kissable nature of her soft-looking lips. But then was not the time to be daydreaming about the quirky intern. This was a time for help. I know what you're thinking. Mark Sloan actually _helped_ somebody that wasn't a patient without it being sexual? Yeah. It happened. Get the hell over it already.

"Come with me." I whispered, but not demandingly. She frowned at the imperative and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think a stint in the on-call room is going to make this any better, do you?" She said back, only partly. I had to say I was a little hurt by that presumption, but it was very true, so why wouldn't she say that?

"No, Meredith, that's not what I meant." I said sincerely. Damn, I was pretty good at this whole 'nice' thing. "Just follow me. We're not going to have sex." Yet.

"Okay but, really, I'm fine you know."

"And I'm sure you are, but come with me anyway."

"This isn't an intricately designed plot to lower my defences and have sex with me in a shower stall is it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Olivia talks, Mark."

"Since when do you call me Mark? I think I preferred 'McSteamy' if I'm being honest. I winked. Again, now was not the time but I just couldn't help myself. She set that one up.

"I don't call you McSteamy to your face, remember? That's a girl thing. When I mention you to Cristina and Izzie, I'll call you McSteamy. How did you know about that anyway?"

"George talks, Meredith." I grinned.

"Damn him."

We arrived at the on-call room. She rolled her eyes but I reassured her that we weren't going to fuck. She entered and followed, checking Dr. Bonehead was nowhere to be seen.

"So. You wanna talk to me about this?"

"No."

"I appreciate that, but you're not leaving until you do."

"You gonna force me to stay?"

"No, but I'm hoping you'll comply and let your frustrations out. Nobody understands what a dickhead Derek is better than me. Well, maybe now you do. But anyway, I get it Mer. Your somebody who hates being vulnerable. You're a 'suffer in silence' type and you don't like to share. But sharing helps. And I'm quite eager to listen and join in with the bitching about my old best friend and your ex-boyfriend."

"I guess you're right. So I met him at Joe's…" And then she went on and on about Derek. I didn't mind, it was fun listening to her trash him. It wasn't so fun when she was describing him as her soulmate. That was not good to listen to. After she had finished, she was a little out of breath.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Mark. I didn't mean to ramble. I usually don't ramble I just…"

"Needed to say what you needed to say, right."

"Strangely, that actually made sense."

"It does happen once in a while."

"I'm sure it does." Suddenly, her pager beeped. "Crap, it's Bailey. Gotta go! And Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Meredith."

And for once in my life, I meant it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo, my Grey's story finally panned out. Well, I'm eager to learn what you all think of this slow start. Don't be afraid to leave a review just to tell me what you thought? Good? Bad? Do Not Continue? Please Update? Anything! Anything at all! :) Also, I'm not a MerDer shipper, as you might be able to tell and I think that if it wasn't for my Mark/Lexie feels, Mark/Meredith would be my Grey's OTP, which is (by the way) Izzie/George. They had serious potential...**


End file.
